


Draco Asks Again

by 00Q_Magnus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Art, Cute, Digital Art, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Ship in a Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: After first meeting his wife to be, Draco decides to make up for his less than enthusiastic proposal.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Draco Asks Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upholding Traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407495) by [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee). 



> After reading KrysKrossZee's Draco/Elsa "Upholding Traditions" I had to draw Draco proposing a second time. I thought he might have convinced her to go out to the water fall that was behind the castle.
> 
> Love Fest 2021#TeamCass

**Author's Note:**

> More are is on the way for other fics during Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest.
> 
> You can see more of my art on my Insta @q_magnus


End file.
